


Come Home, Honey

by royaltyjunk



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, just teens being teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/pseuds/royaltyjunk
Summary: The slight flush on Akechi’s cheeks made Akira smirk. Checkmate. So this was how the great detective Akechi Goro got flustered, was it?(Or: Akira and Akechi have a strange relationship.)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 7
Kudos: 154





	Come Home, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Ideas: This was a commission (!! keep an eye out for those sometime in the future mayhaps hehe) for one of my good IRL friends who also drew me some lovely fanart in return

“Welcome home.”

“Honey, I’m home.”

“You’re back awfully late.”

“What’s it to you?” Akira responded with an innocently curious look on his face. “It’s not like you to act like such a nagging husband, honey.”

The slight flush on Akechi’s cheeks made Akira smirk. Checkmate. So this was how the great detective Akechi Goro got flustered, was it?

Akira shook his head and laughed, waving his hand. “It was a joke.”

“A joke,” Akechi repeated with a smile, although the blush still persisted. It still remained there, even when he turned to Sojiro to ask about business lately. It stayed there, even when he stood up and nodded to the two of them as he told them, “I’ll be going now.”

Akira watched as Akechi packed up his briefcase, debating whether or not he should walk him to the door. Perhaps that might back him into a corner, more so than he already was in one. Checkmate wasn’t something he could escape, anyways. Why didn’t he just make it fun while it lasted?

Akira didn’t get to make that decision, though, because Akechi nodded at the two of them before hurriedly leaving. Watching with slight amusement as the other man left the café, Akira looked back at Sojiro. Sojiro met Akira’s gaze and shook his head, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes before returning to drying the dishes. “Sheesh… you can give him a break every now and then, can’t you?”

With a shrug, Akira smiled. “You have to admit, he deserves it sometimes.”

Sojiro sighed, shaking his head. He didn’t say anything else—just returned to washing and drying off the dishes from the day. Akira turned, about to head upstairs, when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Akira pulled it out, about to head upstairs to take the call, but when he saw the caller he decided to stay downstairs and answer the phone instead.

“What’s up, Futaba?” he asked, putting the phone on speaker.

“Bitch, what the fuck was that.”

Akira looked up at Sojiro, who was eyeing Akira’s phone with a nasty glare. “Sojiro, you taught your daughter to speak like this?”

“Who are you talk—wait. Sojiro, I didn’t mean to, I—um! Bye!” A beep indicated to him that Futaba had just hung up.

Laughing, Akira pocketed his phone and looked up at Sojiro. “Blame Ryuji?”

~ / . / . / ~

Somehow, Akira wondered how he had ended up here. “Here”, meaning… well. Accompanying famous detective Akechi Goro into a makeshift chess café at Akira’s own school festival.

“And this is my boyfriend!”

Akira’s eyes widened. What had Akechi just said? Had he just said they were…?

Clearly, Akira wasn’t the only person feeling the same way. The student’s gaze flitted between the two of them, as if trying to decipher exactly what was happening. Akira, in a panic, cast his eyes in Akechi’s direction and didn’t fail to see the smug look plastered across Akechi’s face.

Oh. Akira knew that expression. It was that same expression he got whenever they played a game of chess together, that smug look whenever he had a checkmate lined up to corner Akira.

Akechi, however, didn’t stop there. “Please, don’t worry about his outfit! He likes to play pranks on the students around here by pretending to be one of them. He doesn’t actually attend this school.”

Hastily, Akira removed his glasses and nodded—trying his best to go along with Akechi’s story. “Sorry,” he said with a forced smirk. “A pretty convincing disguise though, huh?”

The student stared at him, his mouth opened in slight surprise before nodding. “Yes… quite so. Would you like to enter our café now…?”

Akechi nodded, smiling brightly. “Yes, please.”

Akira followed the two of them into the classroom-turned-café, taking a seat at the two-person table the student directed him and Akechi to. Glancing down, he noted the chessboard laid out on the table. He was on the black pieces, and Akechi on the white ones.

Classic.

“I never knew you were such a trickster,” Akira commented as he pushed one of his pawns forward. Akechi laughed, the sound as light and soft as a wind chime.

“Perhaps I just like to have fun. After all, I am still a teenager.”

But Akira knew it was more than that. It was payback, for what had happened only a few days ago. “Whatever you say, honey.”

“I do say so, honey.”

They’d both been backed into a corner, it seemed, by the shadow of what loomed between them.

~ / . / . / ~

Akira knelt down, smiling when Morgana cast Diarama on him and healed the scrapes he had earned fighting the Shadows. “Thank you.”

“Take a few moments. We could all use some time to heal up and rest,” Makoto recommended, stretching out her arms and legs. Akira nodded in agreement, and gestured for the thieves to press themselves up against the wall in case of any oncoming Shadows.

“You fought well, Joker,” Akechi commented with a smile as Akira stood up on his feet. When Akira glanced over… well. There was that conniving little smile. So he was going to pull that trick again, in front of their whole team, was he?

In response Akira shook his head, reciprocating the smile Akechi gave him. “You fought even better, Crow.”

Akechi chuckled, waving him off. “Oh, no. You fought much better. You were there every time I missed a shot or failed to defeat an enemy.”

“Get a room, you two. You’re acting like you guys are boyfriends or something,” Morgana commented, wrinkling his nose at Akira.

The two of them shared a glance—a mischievous, sneaky look, before Akira glanced back down at Morgana. It was their time to strike, it seemed; a sneak attack from behind, together. They had each others’ backs.

(If only for now.)

“We are.” Akira’s voice was brightly innocent as he made his comment.

Makoto choked on nothing. Morgana stared up at the two of them incredulously, his wide blue eyes flitting between the two of them in disbelief. “You’re what?”

Akechi hid a laugh behind his hand and averted his gaze away from Morgana to look at Akira. Akira smirked back, running his red gloved hand through his hair before looking back at Morgana and nodding towards the rest of the casino. “Come on. We’ve got some more Shadows to defeat.”

~ / . / . / ~

Akira waved as Haru and Makoto walked away from the café, smiling and ruffling Futaba’s hair. “Get back inside, now. You’ll catch a cold if you stay out without a coat.”

“No need,” Sojiro interrupted before Futaba could respond, emerging from the café. “The shop is yours, kid. Come on, Futaba. We’re heading home.”

“Aww,” Futaba said, but waved at Akira before following her father back home. “Don’t forget to eat!”

Akira shook his head with a laugh, waving her off. He glanced back at Akechi, who was inside the café pulling on his coat. Opening the door, he stepped back inside the building. “You’re free to stay if you would like to, you know? I could get you a cup of coffee and everything.”

Laughing, Akechi waved his hand. “Oh, no. It’s alright. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Aww, come on, honey. Don’t want to hang out with me?”

The nickname slipped out of his lips so easily, like it was second nature. Akechi simply smiled back. “Of course not. But unfortunately, there’s work to be done. I can’t quite shirk on that, now, can I?”

Akira sighed. “Don’t you think you have too much on your plate at this point? You have high school, cram school, work, and now this deal to join in with the Phantom Thieves.”

“I manage my time well enough to not be overwhelmed,” Akechi responded easily, as though it were something he often said. “But, well… I’m not opposed to having a coffee to-go, if you’d be willing to make me one.”

“I’ll have it done in a few minutes, honey.” With that, Akira slipped behind the counter and started up the coffee machine. It started with a loud buzz, and the slow bubbling began. Akira held the to-go cup to the coffee machine’s spout, making sure none of the coffee that was dribbling splashed out.

The sound of a stool’s wooden legs scratching against the café floor made Akira look up, and he smiled when he saw Akechi sitting there at the counter. When Akechi met his gaze, a chill traveled down his spine. Akechi leaned forward even more, and Akira swallowed harshly.

There was a look in Akechi’s eyes—some kind of look that made Akira stop the machine, set down the half full to-go cup, and leaned forward to brush his lips against Akechi’s. Akechi gasped slightly, and when Akira drew away, Akechi stared at him; his lips were parted in surprise, and he swallowed harshly before smiling. “...Would you do that again?”

Akira didn’t say a word—just leaned forward and kissed him again. Again, when his lips pressed against Akechi’s, Akechi gasped again. There was something about the sound and the beautiful look on Akechi’s face made Akira’s heart jump.

“Thank you,” Akechi whispered when Akira drew away. Akira smiled and brushed his fingers through Akechi’s hand.

“...Of course. Anything you want, honey.”

~ / . / . / ~

“Let’s make a deal… okay? You won’t say no… will you?” Akechi’s voice was weak and breathless. Akira pursed his lips. He hadn’t wanted to remember stealing Akechi’s breath away from him like this; he had wanted to remember stealing it away by pressing a soft peck to Akechi’s lips, had wanted to remember stealing it away by running his fingers through his hair, not like this with a metal wall between them while Akechi was on the verge of death, and—

“Why at a time like this…?” Yusuke’s face was full of anguish, pulling Akira out of his spiraling thoughts.

“Change Shido’s heart… in my stead… End his crimes… Please…!”

Swallowing back his fear and terror and all the other emotions clawing their way out of his heart, Akira stared at the metal wall standing between him and Akechi. “I promise.”

“And… Akira.” Akira turned to face the wall where Akechi’s voice had drifted out from, forcing his hands not to tremble when he heard the tone of the other man’s voice. If he closed his eyes, Akira could just imagine the ragged smile on Akechi’s lips. “...Go home without me today.”

“...Come home, honey.” Akira’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Don’t be late.”


End file.
